


The Proposal

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, joohyuk is so cute, naughty kihyun, showki is side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: "TAKE ME""WEAR ME""EAT ME""DRINK ME"MARRY ME?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Joohyuk ya'll!  
> First I take a little bit elements of Alice in Wonderland. if you found some are off or wrong, please mind them. I have a little knowledge of the story but the idea attracts me.  
> Leave me comments to polish my skill and I do appreciate it when you leave kudos too ^^  
> or not. I don't want to sound too forceful. I'll love you even if you just read in silent :P

"Meet me at Naksan Park. 5 pm"

Honey

Minhyuk sighed and packed his bag. His working hours was almost finished. Glancing to the side at Changkyun who was sleeping peacefully in in the counter, he took a cleaning rag and started wiping the counter. Purposely wiping Changkyun's face who woke up abruptly and then spat invisible dirt on his tongue. He darted it in and out and looked at Minhyuk in horrible expression. "Hyung," he whined with sad expression seeing Minhyuk laughed heartily.

"I'm really sorry Kyun-ah but your face is--ah you're too cute. Hyung loves it!" Minhyuk pinched Changkyun's cheeks with wide smile, leaving Changkyun grumbled and upset that his sleeping time was disturbed. 

After Changkyun disappeared to another place (Minhyuk guessed it was the attic), he continued his work meticulously. Working at Coffee shop that belonged to his friend, Hoseok, was beneficial for him who struggled financially. He had to pay his own study and expenses in Seoul, a not-very-cheap city of Korea. But he is an independent man and he had his own pride of surviving by his own money, unlike some of his friends who still asked money from their parents to survive.

Minhyuk finished his work in an hour and he quickly went to shower. Hoseok as the owner, provided the cafe with sleep over place (in the attic), bathroom and place to hang out in the backyard. He loved spending time here with another employees, friends of Hoseok or his. Hoseok was a rich friend he knew in university, the one that introduced him to Jooheon, his boyfriend over the past five years. The only precious treasure he had in the world, the only person who would accept him with all his quirkiness and flaws. Jooheon was a rich son of a wealthy couple whose surname was same like Minhyuk's, Lee. Jooheon was their third son, the youngest. When Jooheon introduced Minhyuk to them, they welcomed him with sincerity and warmth. They even joked that Minhyuk's surname was perfectly matched with Jooheon so when they got married, he wouldn't have to change it at all.

Minhyuk blushed so hard whenever he recalled what they said. A wedding was something he never thought of. He loved Jooheon but getting married was something ... serious. He wasn't sure of himself.

Minhyuk startled by the sound of bell in the cafe. He who was drying his hair after taking a bath, checked out who was coming.

Hoseok's best friend, Hyunwoo, was smiling widely. His handsome face was glowing healthily under the afternoon light. Before Hoseok introduced Jooheon to Minhyuk, he knew Hyunwoo first and instantly had crush on him since he saw Hyunwoo as a gentle and warm person with kind and protective personality towards his friends. When Hoseok knew about his feeling, he softly told Minhyuk that Hyunwoo was trying so hard to approach someone he had been eyeing since he met that person. Yoo Kihyun, same year as Minhyuk, an average height and petite man with almost same personality like Minhyuk but with mischievous trait, was someone that Hyunwoo had been eyeing for. Hyunwoo wasn't a person who fell in love for the first sight but he had to see more of someone before falling in love. He fell in love with Kihyun after he saw that every week Kihyun spent his day to volunteer to do social works. Behind his mischievous and fierce personality, lies a sweet and caring one that Hyunwoo witnessed by his own eyes when Kihyun was feeding a three-months baby who was abandoned in the orphanage. Hyunwoo fell in love instantly. It wasn't that long enough for Minhyuk to heal his broken heart when Hoseok introduced him to Jooheon. Jooheon was also close dongsaeng of Hyunwoo. He was cool and laid back person, a cheerful yet manly junior that he knew. At first it was purely friendship when one spring day Jooheon confessed his heart to Minhyuk.

And that day was a day that the name of Lee Jooheon would engrave deeply in Minhyuk's heart.

"Hyung!" Minhyuk smiled and waved.

Hyunwoo smiled back and followed behind him was Kihyun who was grumbling about something.

"Where's Hoseok?" asked Hyunwoo, approaching Minhyuk while dragging along Kihyun. Behind him, Kihyun was sulking.

"He is meeting new investor, hyung," Minhyuk turned his face to Kihyun, "Yah, what's with your face?" asked him, half joking.

Kihyun jutted his lips. "This man, " he pointed at Hyunwoo who was staring at him in amused expression, "--forgot my piano recital."

Minhyuk shook his head. He knew how independent Kihyun was but acting childishly like this wasn't Kihyun at all. "You'll have many more recitals in the future, Ki. And I'm sure hyung has something to do, am I right hyung?"

Hyunwoo nodded and chuckled a bit. Kihyun watched his expression with unpleasant look. "Yah! Why do you always stand for him? I'm your friend too!" Kihyun barked still with unpleasant look on his face.

Minhyuk laughed. "Aw, how come you don't know? He's my favorite hyung!" he teased Kihyun of which he knew as a possessive and jealous type of lover.

Kihyun's face darkened. He knew Minhyuk ever had feeling towards his boyfriend long time ago. He used to be jealous whenever Minhyuk was close with Hyunwoo but that day was over. Although sometimes he wonder what if it wasn't over.

Hyunwoo who saw the dark expression of Kihyun quickly pulled Kihyun to his arm, squishing Kihyun tightly inside his warm hug, he asked Minhyuk, "If you meet Hoseok, could you ask him to come over my house on weekend? We will celebrate my sister's engagement. Without the sister." he looked at Kihyun who was trying to get free from his hug but to no avail since Hyunwoo was bigger in built and strength. "Take Jooheon and Changkyun too, okay."

Minhyuk lauged heartily. "Yes hyung. Ah, Kihyunnie, look how strong my Hyunwoo hyungie. You'll be choked to death in your first night if both of you get married," said Minhyuk, teasing again.

Kihyun's face got more reddened if that was possible. He kicked Hyunwoo's knee. 

"Ah!" Hyunwoo whimpered but didn't let Kihyun go. He grinned and dragged Kihyun to the door. "I have to go, Minhyuk. See you!" Hyunwoo waved without looking back, keeping Kihyun still in his hug. 

Minhyuk chortled and continued to dry his damp hair. Changing his uniform with his favorite shirt layered with his sweater and tight jeans and, he brushed his hair and sprayed some fragrance. Feeling satisfied, he hummed a song and quickly went to where Changkyun would be.

"Kyunnie~~" he called and nudged lightly Changkyun who was sleeping soundly in the mattress.

"Ngggg ..." Changkyun moved a bit but didn't open his eyes which made Minhyuk slightly feel annoyed. He pinched Changkyun's butt harshly and rewarded with a slap in the hands. 

"Aww!"

"Aww!"

Both of them cried simultaneously. Squinting his eyes, Changkyun who was an hour ago was in deep sleep, struggled to keep them open. "Hyuuuung ..." he whined.

Minhyuk rubbed his own hands that got slapped by Changkyun with grimace expression. "You're a skinny chicken but your slap is dangerously hurt."

Changkyun who widely awaken now, rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What time is it now?" he yawned widely.

Minhyuk smiled fondly. This kid might have such a mature face but his gesture was somehow childlike. Similar with himself. "It's 4 pm dearest maknae. Now get up and starts cleaning up dishes. I have cleaned the floor, counter and all the surface we can find in this cafe. Now I need to go somewhere and you, be a good maknae to your hyung here."

Changkyun frowned. "I have never considered you as "hyung" , hyung."

Minhyuk glared with Changkyun's remark. "You--"

"Alright. Go go now. You'll be late for the dating." Changkyun quickly changed the topic to avoid unnecessary argument with Minhyuk. He waved his hands as if he wanted to send Minhyuk away somewhere far. 

Minhyuk got up after giving gentle hit on Changkyun's head. "Maknae, lock the door and--"

"I know hyung. Geez... I have been working here the day after you got hired." Changkyun let out his frustrated look and proceeded to lying down again. But quickly got up after getting a glare from Minhyuk. He grinned and scratched his nape. "After you." said Minhyuk, opening the door for Changkyun who walked with frown expression. Minhyuk secretly laughed behind him. 

After making sure he left a thousand messages and warnings to Changkyun who rested his head on his palms on the counter with bored expression, he left and went straight to bus stop. It's 4.15 and the travelling would take half an hour. If there's no traffic jam or whatsoever. Minhyuk secretly hoped everything went smoothly and could be there on time. He knew how much Jooheon hated to be left alone or being late. He surprisingly, was a very punctual man. Such a blessing whenever they have a date. Also a curse, due to Minhyuk's tendency to be lazying around until the deadline.

Minhyuk cursed inside when he glanced to his watched. 4.45 and he was still waking to one more bus stop. Spent 5 more minutes before he got the right bus and nervously checked his smartphone. 

Jooheon didn't contact him.

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrow. Usually, Jooheon before their appointed time, if he still didn't see Minhyuk around, would call like many many times until Minhyuk wanted to throw his smartphone to Han River. Or not. He loved Jooheon too much to do that.

He texted Jooheon, in case if Jooheon was wondering where he had been. 

Slipping his smartphone inside his jeans, Minhyuk's heart thumped for no reason. Why Naksan park? They usually had dates somewhere nearby. Unlike Kihyun and Hyunwoo who loved to explore the city on their dates. Hyunwoo would tell him excitedly about what he and Kihyun did on their so-called "adventurous date". Tasting street food, shopping in old market, taking selcas in artsy alleys and villages until watching fireworks in concerts. According to Hyunwoo, looking at Kihyun's adventurous side made him got attracted to him more and led them to enjoy anything out of ordinary. Even to nagging side of Kihyun. Hyunwoo was the only man who could stand with his nagging long enough and never complained a bit. Maybe once. Twice. Well third. Err, more than that. Yet his love for Kihyun was more than his complaints. This place was perfect for Kihyun and Hyunwoo but not to Minhyuk and Jooheon because they prefer to be in a comfortable place to date.

And because both of them hated insects. And strange animals like ... snail and worm. A park and those. Connect the dot. It didn't fit to their taste. Yet because of his love (Minhyuk had to convince himself that he loved Jooheon strong enough to be in a place where moths and friends might be around) for Jooheon, he had no choice. Beside, he was curious too. Maybe Jooheon wanted to test his love? Or maybe the text wasn't from Jooheon? Is it from Hoseok hyung? Or the Devil Kihyun? Minhyuk's mind was too preoccupied when he realized he missed one bus stop. 

"Ahjussi, ahjussi, I am sorry. I need to get off!" Minhyuk politely, despite the slightly panic crept to his mind, asked the driver to stop. 

"Hey young men. We can not stop as we like. There's a bus stop 5 meters away. You can get off there." one of the passenger warned him.

"Eh ... alright. I am really sorry. I was careless." said Minhyuk, bowed his head and cursed inside. He would be totally late.

When the bus reached the bus stop, he immediately ran back to previous bus stop. "It's just a date but why does it feel like I'm going to go to war??" he thought to himself while running. After arriving at the first bus stop, he panted heavily and looked at his watch. 

5.10.

Shit!

Minhyuk waited impatiently as the red light turned on. After a minute, it turned green and he dashed to cross the street. It felt like forever but he finally arrived in the entrance gate of the park. He checked his phone again and there's a text from Jooheon

From entry way, walk about 100 meters. You will something. Pls bring it to me.

Honey

Minhyuk sighed. This mysterious thingy wasn't Jooheon. He tried to remember. It wasn't his birthday nor Jooheon. Minhyuk made many speculations in his mind whilst walking through the greenery part of the park with wooden stairs, benches and railings. He smiled unconsciously. If Jooheon wanted to take Minhyuk here to have a date, it was surely a good idea. The place was breathtaking and fitted perfectly with Minhyuk's mood. 

Humming sweet song, Minhyuk checked his smartphone and nothing from Jooheon. He also didn't see Jooheon anywhere. But his sight landed on a gazebo in the middle of the park. He saw a cute purple and white balloons hung nicely on the gazebo with a banner that said "HERE". Minhyuk smiled. It's so Jooheon, that sweet and caring boyfriend who looked badass outside but sweet inside. 

Minhyuk walked closer and saw something on the gazebo. A white box with purple ribbon. It said "OPEN ME" .

"Hm," Minhyuk hummed and rested his hands on his hip. It somehow sounded weird and dangerous. What if he found a bomb inside? With the increasing of terrorism rates, they would probably put a box in a nice package somewhere and wrote something like this to make people open and boom! Minhyuk shook his head. 

"No. No." he tried to make sense of this. It could be from Jooheon and apparently it was. But what if he found things he didn't like inside?? Like rubber snake toy? Or rubber insect? Minhyuk remembered when Jooheon used to scare him using those. 

"Ah.." he scratched his head in annoyance. Jooheon knew how curious Minhyuk was. This was his game.

Giving up to his curiosity, Minhyuk extended his arms, staying as far as possible from any surprise yet still be able to move his hands to open it, and slowly opened the box. His legs shook a little due to intense horror and exciting feels.

Inside the box, a pop-up Alice in Wonderland was revealed. She held a note like a banner on her hands that said "FOLLOW INSTRUCTION". There was nothing else but a sweet scented scroll with a little sticker on it with word "INSTRUCTION".

Minhyuk laughed in relief. His heart swelled when he smelled the scented scroll. It was his favorite scent. He held it close to his heart with happy smile. Slowly he opened it and read instruction to walk about a hundred meters again with a picture of the specific place. "Again??" Minhyuk pouted but hurriedly walked away from gazebo after taking pictures of him holding the box and scroll. 

He walked past some couples on his way. They looked cute and Minhyuk suddenly missed Jooheon's face. He wanted so bad to hold him and probably slapped him from making him too tired to meet him but also he probably only ended up in hugging him since he didn't think that he really wanted to slap his cute boyfriend. "Jooheon-ah, i hope you have a good reason to make me walk this far." he grumbled whilst climbing up on stairs and catching his breath. 

Minhyuk checked the scroll and was sure that he walked the right way because the place seemed similar to the picture inside the scroll. He walked closer and found a white wooden bench with a white box and purple ribbon on it. He smiled. The box looked bigger. He took a picture and sent it to Jooheon and texted "Got your box. Pls surprise me."

He found a note "TAKE ME AND WEAR ME" . "Hmm, wear? Is it glass shoes? Cinderella thingy?" he mumbled to himself. Smiling widely, he opened the box. 

He found a pink wig and a racy lace dress.

Minhyuk frowned. What?! He stared furiously, unable to think. The suddenly his phone vibrated. Jooheon texted him.

"Found it? Pls wear it and make me happy. I'm waiting."

Honey

His anger subsided and he sighed. It's true what people said. Love made you do things. So throwing aside his pride and ego, Minhyuk wore the wig. He almost cursed wearing the dress which two sizes bigger. He almost stripped to wear the dress but afraid being caught and sued by people around for committing crime of indecent act in public place. He decided to keep his clothes on and doubled it with the dress which fitted perfectly. He huffed and took another new scroll inside the box. He found another instruction and a picture of a white wooden table. 

"Now what?" Minhyuk pouted but started walking again because he saw some couples watched him in confusion. He bowed and smiled apologetically but when they didn't look, he cursed and clenched his fist in embarrassment.

Now he walked to what looked like a downhill with steep stairs. He walked down in hurry, walking past some couples again who enjoyed the almost-sunset. It's 5.20 now.

He arrived in a vast flowers field and panted. He could see some gazebos with chairs and tables inside. But which one? He walked closer to the closest gazebo but there's nothing inside. Checked the other and frowned. Not that one too.

He checked the fifth one near the pond and found something. 

An exact white wooden table. With real food and beverages on it. 

In awe, Minhyuk gasped and walked closer. He was about to take a pancake with a note "EAT ME" when his mind started to question his action. Wait, what if the terrorist put something in it? What if this is not part of Jooheon's surprise? It could be someone else's too? But the picture and definition clearly said--

His phone vibrated again. He opened the text from Jooheon.

"Minhyukkie, follow the instruction. Do it and don't hesitate. Meet me after you've completed the task."

Honey

Minhyuk grinned. It's definitely Jooheon's idea. His eyes looked hungrily to the colorful toppings of cupcake and some juicy liquid inside a bottle. One particular purple bottle with a note "DRINK ME" next to the cupcake he was about to eat. So he grabbed the pink cupcake with white icing that said "EAT ME" and gulped down the entire liquid inside purple bottle with note "DRINK ME". Licking his lips, he wanted to grab another pancake, his phone vibrated.

"Don't. Just follow instruction."

Honey

Minhyuk frowned. Oh, he was hungry. How inconsiderate boyfriend he had. But then his eyes widened in horror. How did he know he was about to eat this? He frantically turned his head and body to every direction, suspecting being watched by his boyfriend. But he saw nobody. 

Frowning again, he texted Jooheon.

"Where are you? Are you watching me?"

No response from Jooheon. He sighed and looked at the table again. He saw it. The white envelope with purple ribbon in the middle of table. He didn't pay attention before because he was infatuated with colorful pancakes, candies and beverages on the table. 

He smiled and took it. Slowly opened it. A letter.

"Every adventure requires a first step.

You are my adventure. 

but now halt and take a deep breath.

Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end; then STOP."

His heart swelled in emotion. He really missed Jooheon now. He vividly remembered every moment they had spent. His hardships and Jooheon's before they reached to this zone where it felt they were tied to an invisible string that magically tied them together when things got rough; kept them from running away and pulled them back together. It wasn't suffocated. Better than that. It was an assured feeling that no matter what happened, they would always stick together.

Wiping his tears away, Minhyuk sat on the chair. No text again from Jooheon. So the only clue to where he was supposed to go now was this letter.

Adventure? 

First step?

Beginning?

Minhyuk leaned his body to the chair. What could this mean? His eyes read the same sentences over and over again. Occasionally glanced to the last scroll before he got here. The scroll he had from beginning had been thrown inside the box when he had this little 'adventure' of finding what Jooheon wanted--wait.

Minhyuk sat up his body. His mind tried to decipher his own random thoughts.

Could it be? I mean, it should be that. There was no other clue anymore.

Filled with confidence and anticipation, Minhyuk stood and almost dashed from the place when he remembered something.

Quickly, he took some pictures of himself and the place. He's going to upload those to his Instagram for sure. He would make Kihyun screamed in jealousy.

But his face was getting pale as he saw something on his lips. Wait? Why did his lips become purple?? He tried to wipe it but it got worse as he now got purplish smudge on his cheeks due to his action. He screamed internally. But he had no option. The sky began to get darker. He folded the letter and put it inside his pocket and dashed out of the gazebo (and almost got tangled by the dress' fringe). The dress was not that long but it has longer fringe and that made Minhyuk's patience went from 60 to 0 instantly.

He panted when he reached the stairs again and began to retrace back his little'adventure' from the having the dress and the first instruction. He knew what Jooheon meant. He could still remember his last fight with Jooheon and he almost lost the best thing he had in his life. It was so awful. But they both made it. They went through it and when things went sideways, Jooheon would remind him that they had been through worst (at their state of relationship) but they went through it like a champ. The key was to come back to their first time they fell in love. The first time they confessed. Their first date. Their first 'I LOVE YOU' while looking at each other's eyes with pure sincerity and adoration. Their first sweet sex. The first of everything.

Minhyuk wanted to shout and he definitely would kiss Jooheon when they got back to their apartment. He loved him with all his being. He would run back and forth thousands steps to find him and told him how much he loved him.

As he reached the first time he got the clue, the gazebo, he saw a man stood with a broad dimpled smile on his face. He was back-facing him. But Minhyuk knew with every cell in his body that he was Jooheon. He was wearing black leather jacket with navy jeans.

"You really surprised me, you know." said Minhyuk, trembling. He approached Jooheon from behind but stopped to calm himself down.

Jooheon, smiling so widely, turned his back to face Minhyuk. "Oh." The sound of gasp came out of his mouth involuntarily. 

Minhyuk wore a hot pink wig and black racy dress with dark purple lipstick and purplish smudge around his lips and cheeks. 

Jooheon closed his mouth with his both hands. He restrained himself from laughing out loud looking at Minhyuk who looked like a messy drag queen who drank too much liquor from a party.

"Yah! Don't pretend to be shocked! It was all your stupid request!" Minhyuk glared, suddenly got furious after getting unwanted reaction from Jooheon. But if he was in Jooheon's position, he would probably do what Jooheon did now. The laughing part. He probably even fainted from laughing.

"Uh ... yes ... but I didn't ask you to wear this--" Jooheon stopped when he saw Minhyuk glared wider.

"What do you mean?! You clearly wrote TAKE ME AND WEAR ME DRINK ME EAT ME things!" Minhyuk frowned and stomped his feet.

Jooheon furrowed his brow. "No. I DID write that. I bought you pink cashmere sweater you always wanted and flowery crown. And--" Jooheon stopped and cursed inwardly. He knew something was up when Kihyun voluntarily offered his help. Kihyun with his naughty and mischievous streak and his undying suspicion towards Minhyuk.

"What--" Minhyuk wanted to say something but Jooheon came closer to him and hugged him and kissed him on his lips. Minhyuk was schocked but then voluntarily kissed back hungrier. He forgot about anything when Jooheon kissed him. It was like a melodious song that made him feel relax and special. He could feel all his muscles relaxed and the endorphins flowed through every part of his body. 

When the kiss was over, Minhyuk giggled lightly when he saw Jooheon's lips smudged with his purple lipstick. "Looks like you've been poisoned." he remarked with playful hint on his words.

Jooheon made a pouty face. "I did. Someone poisoned me long time ago with his beauty." he remarked back and smiled lovingly to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk blushed and he released his giggles again. "Ooh~~" he cooed with a smile. His hands clung tightly to Jooheon's thick neck. "What is it with this Alice in Wonderland thing? Do you get something good and want to share it with me by this surprisingly unique date? I almost have this urge to kick you when you said that you wanted to have date here. You know I hate worms and their friends, right?"

Jooheon didn't anything but he stared into Minhyuk's eyes. Everything he had ever wanted was now standing in front of him. The perfect pureness and beauty that made his heart and stomach filled with butterflies. The love of his life.

Letting go Minhyuk's hands, Jooheon stepped back and knelt. Taking out a small white box with purple bow, he exhaled.

Minhyuk's heart was stopped beating. No that was too dramatic. But it kind of felt that way as he understood what Jooheon wanted. "Honey.." his voice was too hoarse. His mind was clouded with Jooheon's image who was kneeling in front of him. His eyes was getting blurry.

"Minhyukkie ..." Jooheon stopped for a while and gathered his strength, " you once asked me about us. What did I think of you and made me love you. I thought of that a lot. I could manage to list some of the reasons why. I ever tried to write and made those into a list. The paper turned out to be empty." Jooheon smiled and continued with eyes fixed on Minhyuk's , " It was because none of those words would be able to describe what I feel for you. Of how beautiful you are. Of how strong you are. Of how perfect you are. Of how proud I am to call you 'my love' .During our fights, I sat and thought of what forever would be without you. And I knew I would better die in your arms than spending forever without you. Every day with you is a new adventure for me. With every turn and path, I go through it with excitement like a little child, wanting to know what will it be with you. Is it going to be rainbow? Or a storm? And you know what, I would love to have that storm if it's with you. And that made me realize how much I love you. Because the thought of living without you is much more terrible than the thought of having the biggest storm itself. So with that thought in mind, I am sincerely asking you right now." Jooheon opened the box and inside there's a silver ring with small diamonds around the band. There was a initial name carved on the band in the inner side. 

Minhyuk was holding his breath. He almost to the point of faint. 

Jooheon took out the ring and spoke with determined eyes. "Will you spend the rest of your time with me, side by side and forever in love, Lee Minhyuk?" there was a trembling on Jooheon's voice as he kept his tears within.

It was Minhyuk who burst out in tears. He closed his face with his both hands, feeling embarrassed with his sob. He nodded after he wiped his eyes, "Yes. Yes. Yes, honey. yes I will love to do that."

Jooheon smiled with glossy eyes. He slowly inserted the ring to Minhyuk's finger and kissed his hands lovingly. When he got up, Minhyuk ahd jumped on him and kissed him with tears on his eyes. He clung onto Jooheon's body and lovingly kissed Jooheon.

This was ultimately the best date ever.

-

\- 

Epilogue :

Hyunwoo smiled in content looking at both of his favorite junior united in kiss. And soon in a marriage. He was in panic when he saw what Kihyun did to Minhyuk by replacing the sweater with wig and dress. And also poured some coloring liquid into the bottle that was drunk without suspicion by Minhyuk. He almost fainted in his place when Kihyun naughtily smiled and said that he replaced those.

It was two weeks ago Jooheon came to him and asked to him to plan this. He was asking his help to arrange the date because he wanted to pop 'the question' to his boyfriend. Hyunwoo told Kihyun (he felt a bit guilt after telling Kihyun about this because he should be aware that his fiance would do something as he saw the glint in Kihyun's almond eyes).

"I told you. Everything will be fine." said Kihyun confidently. He clung onto Hyunwoo's arms, looking at the couple from far.

They were supposed to make sure everything went well by sending the text via Jooheon's phone and a binoculars. He regretted having Kihyun held the phone now. 

He left Kihyun when he prepared everything for getting the lunch and when came back, Kihyun told him that he had prepared everything. Having full faith in Kihyun's words, Hyunwoo called Jooheon about the preparation. So Jooheon only needed to hide in the beginning and watched through small camera that Hyunwoo set up in every venue that were part of the little adventure. When Minhyuk was on his way back to the first venue (gazebo), Jooheon came out of his hiding place and waited him there. 

"Aish." Hyunwoo hit the younger's head lightly and made him pouted. "How did I trust you so easily? I shouldn't let you help me."

Kihyun grinned. "Hey. It was a sweet revenge. Blame him who dared to approach you."

"It happened long time ago, you jealous little hamster. He loves Jooheon and I love you." The older's frowned with still disapprove expression. 

Kihyun smiled cutely. He knew how much Hyunwoo loved this when he smiled like this. It was the kind of smile that attracted him at first and on the day when Hyunwoo proposed him. It was pretty hilarious at that time. Involving children's poop, diapers and fireworks. Well, they could reminisce that proposal later while they had their talk at their apartment but now Kihyun only wanted to calm his fiance down. 

"And I love you too." Kihyun cooed. Hearing his sweet honey voice, Hyunwoo took a deep breath. It was a consequence he had to accept having a possessive boyfriend. But looking at his smile that could light up the sky was more than worth it. He was everything to Hyunwoo. 

"Come here," asked Hyunwoo, pulling Kihyun closer and pecked his lips. "You know how to make me fall into your game, don't you?" His hands encircled Kihyun's small waist.

"Always. And you love it." mocked Kihyun with loving tone, encircled his hands on Hyunwoo's neck. 

"And I love you." replied Hyunwoo with a small smile on the corner of his lips. Feeling amused.

"And I do too." said Kihyun with sincerity.

They kissed each other with sweet and loving kisses. After that, leaned to each other while watching Minhyuk and Jooheon from afar. 

It was peaceful and sweet as the orange sky turned slowly into dark. 

Until Kihyun said something with the devilish grin on his face.

"Oh baby, in any minute from now, I'm pretty much sure your favorite junior Lee Minhyuk would run frantically looking for toilet." 

***** 

-THE END-


End file.
